


Become Human

by Jormungand0426



Series: 良堂单篇（清水） [1]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 《底特律 变人》AU设定以及剧情走向遵从原作在游戏世界观下 假设了一个“周九良购买了一台仿生人”的故事HE
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Series: 良堂单篇（清水） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886386
Kudos: 6





	Become Human

车子停在了斑马线前。  
周九良单手搭着方向盘，另一只手有些烦躁地握着汽车操纵杆，指尖泛白，力度之大像是要把操纵杆整个掰掉。车子的隔音效果并不怎么好，尽管市面上多数汽车都能做到全程静音甚至自动驾驶，但这台十年前出产的老爷车显然并做不到这一点。  
仿生人清洁工正在街边清扫着落叶，一下一下的动作制造出精确而又刺耳的噪音，周九良“啧”了一声，瞥了一眼后视镜，看到孟鹤堂太阳穴上的LED灯环正在随着清扫的声音一下一下闪动，散发着若隐若现的天蓝色光。  
周九良一时想不起方才的店员是怎么介绍这台Mh600了，更不记得这光环的闪烁意味着什么，只记得那店员机械式地重复着“这台家管式仿生人是几乎人手一台的型号”——仿佛带着点居高临下的意味。周九良心里无端升起了一股火气，孟鹤堂似乎感受到了他的情绪变化，视线从窗外的仿生人清洁工转移到了周九良脸上，他有一对颜色略微有些浅的棕色瞳仁，不知是不是由于程序润色，他看人的目光带着全然的信任和服从——如果仿生人的扫描程序也能被称为视线的话。  
“看什么？”周九良皱起了眉，紧紧盯着孟鹤堂的眼睛不放，他太阳穴上的LED灯环不再闪烁了，他抿了一下嘴唇，而后露出了一个完美弧度的微笑 ：“先生，您有什么需要我来解决的问题吗？”周九良吸了一口气，转回了身子，他一巴掌拍在了汽车喇叭上，却没发出任何声音，交通管制程序不允许任何一台汽车在这个时间段鸣笛。  
周九良的眉头仍旧紧皱，他知道，只要他一抬头，就能在后视镜与那对浅棕色的眼睛对视，所以他没有抬头，他的声音压得很低，一字一顿：“没有，闭嘴。”

城市中所有政府管制的灯光在傍晚六点准时亮起，夏令时作息被执行得精准而又不近人情。周九良的房子处于并不繁华的市郊区，街灯亮起之前，他甚至不能在周围看到一星半点灯光。  
房间里充斥着好闻的饭菜香味，周九良托着腮坐在餐桌前发呆，随手摆弄着桌上放着的香烟盒，孟鹤堂的脚步声从厨房中传来，他手上稳稳地端着两个盘子，轻放在周九良面前：“先生，久等了。”周九良控制不住自己口水的分泌，孟鹤堂的手在灯光下白得晃眼，他的皮质层泛着一种清冷的金属色泽，周九良不错眼地看着这双手，直到它们把餐具和餐巾整整齐齐地安置好，又交叠在孟鹤堂身前。  
如果孟鹤堂的价格没有这么昂贵，周九良或许会觉得这是一顿不错的晚餐，但现在看来，这顿晚餐的售价过于高昂，让人怎么吃都有种食不下咽的焦虑感——虽然很好吃，比周九良最近吃过的所有外卖都好吃。周九良吃了两口，又忍不住吃了两口，他抬头瞥了一眼在一边规规矩矩站着的孟鹤堂，忍不住开口：“自己找点事情做，别站着看我。”  
实际上，孟鹤堂的视线并没有落在周九良身周的任何地方，Mh600型号家管型仿生人的程序为他们制定了严格的礼仪规范，他们不能直视正在进食中的主人。孟鹤堂应答了一声，慢慢走开了，周九良一边咀嚼着火候恰到好处的炖肉，一边看着孟鹤堂慢慢走进了他的卧室，房间中传来了轻微的布料响声，大概是孟鹤堂正在清理扔在地板上的脏衣服。  
周九良往嘴里恶狠狠地塞了一口饭，口齿不清地嘟囔了一声：“倒杯水来。”房间中的声音戛然而止，孟鹤堂的声音传来：“先生，您说什么？”周九良心里忽然升起了一种怪异的快感，仿佛自己付出的那笔巨款正在慢慢得到回报，他咽下了口中的饭，提高了声音：“倒杯水，水。”  
孟鹤堂从一片黑暗的卧室中走了出来，他的表情仍旧很平静，他走了过来，拎起放在周九良手边的冷水壶，为周九良倒了一杯水：“您的水，先生。”  
周九良喉头发出了半个“谢”的音，又猛地收了回去，孟鹤堂重新走进了卧室，周九良往嘴里塞了一口饭，小声骂道：“塑胶垃圾。”

塑胶垃圾，身边所有的同事都是这么说的。  
周九良工作的广播大厦是政府管理下最大的舆情机构，相当于半野生的政府喉舌，但这样的尊贵并不能波及到一个小小的管理员，高耸入云的大厦中有无数仿生人，小到递送咖啡，大到监控管理，都由现在最为廉价的劳动力担任。  
仿生人承担着近80%的工作，但它们仍然是“塑胶垃圾”，周九良向负责核验身份的仿生人出示了一下工作牌，头也不回地进了电梯，把“祝您工作愉快”的问候抛在了脑后。  
说实话，这份管理员的工作相当无聊，且薪资待遇不高，但周九良别无选择，这是个奇怪的年代，这个年代中所有的人都有着谜一样的相信未来的能力，却困顿于贫瘠的现实不能自拔。周九良托着腮，查验着那些被囊括在他工作范围中的数据，不久后的将来，这份工作大概也会被仿生人接手。  
孟鹤堂在干嘛呢？周九良忽然冒出了个念头，他轻轻敲打着操控板，发了五秒的呆，直到仿生人服务生把一杯份例的咖啡放在他手旁。  
大概在无所事事地发呆顺便享受清闲吧，周九良敲击操控板的声音忽然大了起来。

孟鹤堂其实并没有周九良想象得那么清闲，虽然周九良偶尔还是会冒出“你是不是吃饱了撑着了”的想法，尤其是在孟鹤堂阻拦他在窗边吸烟的时候。  
仿生人似乎很为人类的健康而着急上火，每当周九良看到孟鹤堂站在他身后，一副无辜又担忧的表情时，他觉得唇间的烟卷也变得没滋味了起来，这个程序的制造者纯属没事找事，周九良小声咒骂了一句：“做你自己的事去。”而他的仿生人管家显然并不想走开，他的声音委婉而温和：“先生，根据WHO2035年提出的标准，您的吸烟量并不符合健康生活的定义，香烟中含有焦油...”  
周九良并不想听完，他在窗框上磕了一下烟灰：“闭嘴，以后禁止讨论焦油与尼古丁。”  
声纹中明显的不悦与威胁是一个明显的信号，周九良在窗玻璃的倒影中看到孟鹤堂鞠了个躬走开了，他狠狠吸了一口烟，把烟灰弹在了地上。

即使这样，家中还是慢慢变得干净了起来，周九良找不到那些曾经频繁出现在地板上的脏衣服和啤酒瓶了，甚至窗边也不再有烟灰和烟蒂——尽管他每晚还是会制造一些新的脏衣服和垃圾，但工作结束后，开门看到的总会是一个干净整洁的房子，和微笑着等他的孟鹤堂。  
广播大厦的员工餐也变得难以下咽，从前还算适口的瑞典肉丸现在硬得像是小号铅球，而孟鹤堂经手过的小肉丸却多汁柔软，周九良这周第三次向孟鹤堂点了这道菜，而孟鹤堂也第三次满足了他，周九良慢慢咀嚼着肉丸和配餐的青菜，看着孟鹤堂正弯腰捡拾他随手乱扔的纸团，他勾了勾嘴角，放下了叉子，故意小声说：“倒杯水。”  
孟鹤堂回过了头，他的表情有些困惑，但仅仅是一瞬间，他的语音扫描系统想必不久前才升级过，他精准地把废纸团丢进了垃圾桶，走到了周九良身边，往他手边的玻璃杯里倒了一些水：“先生，还有什么要我做的吗？”  
肉丸很好吃，房间很干净，水温刚刚好，周九良喝了一口水，长长地“嗯”了一声，他扬了扬下巴：“坐到对面去。”

Mh600型号配备的中控处理器并不高级，这毕竟是一台专职家政的仿生人，无法处理很多信息。  
偶尔，孟鹤堂直接、死板的表述会让周九良窝火，比如，周九良绝不愿意和孟鹤堂谈论新闻事件，孟鹤堂无法表达自己的看法，太过于尖锐的问答会造成他的软体不稳定——太阳穴上固定的LED光圈一闪一闪，让人心烦。在漫长的程序运转声之后，他只会选择重述周九良的看法，或者只干巴巴地说一句抱歉，这让周九良像是活生生吞了个刺猬，横在胃里不上不下。  
但他又懒得直接跟孟鹤堂撒火，他不明白人工智能公司为什么要给Mh600设计这样一双眼睛，让这样一台人工智障凭借着无辜的眼睛在主人面前瞒天过海。孟鹤堂的眼睛只是一对光学处理器，周九良无数次在自己心里念叨，但还是败下阵来，揭示了人类败给科技的事实，他举起了双手表示投降：“你赢了，好不好？”  
孟鹤堂的表情从忐忑不安重新变得轻松而温和，他微笑着询问道：“先生，还有什么要我做的吗？”

人类似乎是喜欢调戏“人工智障”的，周九良回想起某天，负责调控电梯仿生人声学组件故障，在被管理人员带走维修之前，全大厦半数以上的员工都同他交谈过几句，只是为了听他故障之后滑稽的电子音。  
当初的周九良拒绝与无聊的人群同流合污，现在却对同样的事乐此不疲，孟鹤堂坐在沙发上，手规规矩矩放在膝盖上方，周九良则轻松地歪在沙发靠背上，翘着二郎腿看他：“你知道世界上什么动物最爱问为什么吗？”  
孟鹤堂的LED光环闪烁了两下：“我不明白，先生。”周九良笑了：“是狗。”光环的闪烁频率开始加快，这代表孟鹤堂在处理信息，且不能理解正在处理的信息，周九良盯着那个闪烁的光圈，好整以暇地等待孟鹤堂掉进早就布置好的陷阱，孟鹤堂果然开口了：“如果您愿意，请告诉我为什么，这样会让我更加了解您。”周九良托着下巴，笑着看他：“没有理由，就是狗。”  
孟鹤堂的光圈又闪烁了两下，他的眼睛眨了眨，似乎在试图从周九良的表情上读取一些信息，但是失败了，他重复道：“为什么？”周九良哈哈大笑，伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发——最先进的纤维植入技术，触感几乎与人类的头发无异，配上孟鹤堂闪烁着的光圈，有种奇怪的滑稽感，周九良又摸了两下，顺手拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀：“好啦，别问了，我在开玩笑，明白了吗？”  
孟鹤堂露出了个微笑，大概是程序使然，仿生人在主人开玩笑时一定会笑一个捧场——周九良瞎猜的，不过孟鹤堂笑起来时很好看，牙齿整齐，嘴唇柔软。  
大概是柔软的，周九良也不清楚。  
“你是小狗吗？”周九良忽然无厘头地问了一句，大概是孟鹤堂的头发过于柔软，像是一只乖巧听话的宠物，周九良看着孟鹤堂的光圈短暂地闪烁了一下，他笑着回答：“我是孟鹤堂，你的仿生人管家。”

周九良在窗边吸烟的频率高了起来，虽然处于舆论中心的边缘地带，但他仍旧能提前看到一些风向，随着严冬而来的，是越来越多的异常仿生人事件，这也许并不意味着什么，但没由来地让人不安。  
北风扑在玻璃上，把脆弱的窗页打得哗啦哗啦响，周九良把烟灰弹在了窗外，又把烟蒂送回了口中，这是他今天抽的第八根烟。孟鹤堂就站在他身后一步之遥的地方，却安安静静地垂着手，一句话也不说，周九良从窗户的反光里打量着他，从他低垂温柔的眉眼打量到红润微薄的嘴唇，最终落在他长亮着的蓝色光圈上，周九良吐出一口烟雾，随意挑起了话题：“你不打算阻止我继续抽了吗？”  
孟鹤堂抬起了头，他的表情有些迷茫，光圈开始闪烁，声音很没有底气，像是呜呜咽咽的小狗：“九月十三日，你说过家中禁止讨论焦油与尼古丁，我认为你并不想让我出言阻止。”周九良的胳膊肘在窗框上撑着，有些发麻，他指尖夹着烟蒂，活动了一下身体，转过身来与孟鹤堂对视，孟鹤堂的眼睛依旧干净，模仿着人类，一下一下眨动着眼睫，周九良挑衅似的吸了一口烟：“你不想阻止？还是因为我禁止你阻止？”  
孟鹤堂似乎思考了一下这句话的含义，他开口道：“是因为你的禁令。”周九良挥了挥手，随手把烟蒂扔到了窗外：“家里没有绝对的禁令。”孟鹤堂的眼神追随着那个还在燃烧的烟蒂做了一个抛物线一样的运动，在烟蒂消失在窗外之后重又集中在周九良脸上，周九良随意地站着，打量孟鹤堂的上上下下，孟鹤堂似乎在他的眼神中解析出了一点怀疑和恳求，周九良的声音变得有些软：“你在意我的生死？”  
话一出口，他又改了措辞，周九良的手指纠结地交缠着，他补充道：“你并不希望我死，对吗？”  
孟鹤堂的回答本该毫不犹豫，他的程序中早就有这种用于应付情绪化主人的措辞，可他太阳穴上的光环却闪烁了起来，周九良看到那光环先是闪烁着的蓝色，后来变成了淡淡的黄，黄色转瞬即逝，孟鹤堂露出了微笑，他点了点头：“是。”

冬日来得猝不及防，暴雪包围了整座城市，能见度一度跌至零点。  
大厦中暖气开得很足，但周九良总觉得后心有种奇怪的凉，今天会不会有什么事情要发生？周九良处理着事务，背后一阵一阵地发冷，他拨通了家中的电话，孟鹤堂的脸出现在了手机屏幕上，他笑容可掬：“这个时间打电话来，我能为你做什么吗？”  
周九良看到了他正戴着烘焙用的烤箱手套，忽然觉得有点温暖，他笑了笑，靠在办公椅背上：“我猜猜，今晚回去会不会有饼干吃？”孟鹤堂的光圈闪烁了两下，周九良知道他不会撒谎，笑意越发明显，果不其然，孟鹤堂的表情变得有些困惑：“我本以为这会是个惊喜，是的，我准备了一些饼干。”  
周九良哈哈笑了两声，他其实并没有什么事情要吩咐，但单纯只是想看看孟鹤堂这个念头让他自己无法接受，他嗫嚅着，大脑飞速运转，想找出一件能吩咐孟鹤堂去做的事，即使孟鹤堂并不介意这一通电话只是为了闲聊几句。  
电话中出现了短暂的沉默，孟鹤堂正看着屏幕，等待着周九良的下文，但安静被一声刺耳的枪响打破了，周九良吓了一跳，下意识站了起来，屏幕上孟鹤堂的光圈开始变得闪烁，他识别出了枪声，比周九良更早意识到了危险的信号。  
“待会再打给你。”周九良匆匆挂掉了电话，走廊上传来一阵嘈杂的脚步声，他把手机放在了桌面上，打算出门看看，手接触到门把手的那一刻，门外又传来了一声巨响，霰弹枪威力巨大，甚至震动了墙壁，现在周九良知道那是什么了，他的手指从门把手上收了回来。

仿生人是感觉不到疼痛和冰冷的，虽然极度的低温或者高温会损坏他们的生物元件，但实际上他们本身并感受不到这种伤害。  
孟鹤堂想起他曾看过摆在周九良床头的一本电子书，上面写着“北风吹在脸上，夹杂着雪花，像是刀割一样痛”。他跌跌撞撞地在暴雪中走着，按着记忆中的路线往市中心前行。  
“痛”是一种什么样的感觉？是不是生物元件发出的震颤与预警？  
孟鹤堂的光圈是一闪一闪的黄色，他的软体从看到新闻时就变得极不稳定，所有的显示屏都在同时插播一条新闻，异常仿生人闯入了广播大厦，为了争取自己的权利而广告于天下，同时，它们杀死了两名工作人员。  
人类工作人员。  
周九良的电话再也没有打回来，孟鹤堂的程序提醒他应当去关注厨房中那些小饼干，而不是无视周九良下过的“独自一人禁止外出”的禁令，前往广播大厦找他，但孟鹤堂就是出门了，他的程序在脑海中警告着他，发出一阵一阵的高声预警，像是人类缺乏睡眠时会出现的耳鸣。  
周九良是一个人类，人类是会死的，孟鹤堂的程序使他偏向于维持主人的正常机能，但程序不会让一个仿生人萌生出对“死亡”的恐惧，仿生人不具备生命，也不惧怕死亡，孟鹤堂不明白，胸口这种如同超负荷运转时一样的压力感，到底是哪里出现了问题。

等到大厦内被警局赶来的警官们围了个水泄不通的时候，周九良才敢从办公室出来。  
走廊上横亘着两具尸体，还未被警察转移，他们脸上带着惊诧的表情，到了死前的最后一刻，都对“塑胶垃圾”会奋起反抗而感到不可思议。周九良感觉心尖在遭受电击，有种超出了理解能力的惊诧感，穿胸的枪伤精准地贯穿了心脏，只有仿生人才能做到这个精度，周九良在云里雾里被警察带走问话，直到了解了完整的事实，他才明白自己背后那种冰凉来自什么。  
对未知的恐惧。  
总是微笑着的仿生人真的会果断地射穿人类的心脏吗？周九良的心里只有孟鹤堂微笑着的样子，他无法想象一直温顺可爱的孟鹤堂会变得暴戾无情，孟鹤堂是连被他戏弄时都面带无辜的小家伙——虽然周九良感到难以置信，但他下意识想的是，孟鹤堂是他最亲近的“人”。  
人，不是“塑胶垃圾”，不是仿生人管家，是会给他准备小饼干惊喜，因为他的戏弄而变得可爱又困惑的人。

直到街灯亮起，周九良等人才被允许从这惊魂甫定的大厦回家，大厦中所有的仿生人都被带走调取了记忆，因此，在大厅中的那个就显得格外惹眼。  
他的软体状态已经极不稳定，LED光圈闪烁着红光，代表这个仿生人的状态时刻都会变化，它被两个警员推搡着，显得弱小而无助——就在仿生人与人类宣告对立的今天，人类对于仿生人的信任与舆论瞬间跌至冰点。  
周九良起初并不打算关注那边的骚动，他只想快些穿过这片迷雾一样的大雪，回到家中吃孟鹤堂做的小饼干，孟鹤堂会不会乖乖在家等着？会不会觉得今天他回来的格外晚？周九良低头越走越快，直到路过正在争执的两名警员和一个仿生人身边的时候，他停了下来，有人在叫他的名字。  
他猛地抬起了头。  
孟鹤堂的眼睫上沾着冰晶，头发被雪花沾满，他满脸无助，太阳穴红灯闪烁，周九良的头脑瞬间一片空白，他大力推开了挡在孟鹤堂身边的警员，张开手臂把孟鹤堂护在了身后，他没有意识到自己面对的是国家暴力机器，相反，他的表现比两位警员更加暴戾。

孟鹤堂的制服沾染着脏污，被凶猛的大雪侵蚀出了一大片一大片的水痕，周九良回头去看他，又向警员怒吼：“他是我的！你们无权带走他！”  
人类把仿生人护在身后，这荒诞得像是狮子把人类划分成了保护动物，但这一幕却又最容易理解——仿生人甚至不算生物，公民捍卫自己的私有财产，这是正当而符合程序的。

孟鹤堂的LED光圈始终保持着淡黄色，直到坐在周九良的副驾驶上。  
周九良的心脏还在疯狂地跳动着，因着方才的暴怒，还因着孟鹤堂有些凄惨的状态。他的衣服湿透了，又因为外面的低温结了冰，周九良伸手揩掉了他脸颊上沾染着的一片脏污，最终还是没忍住，脱下了自己的外套，盖在他的腿上。  
车里安静得可怕，周九良把着方向盘，但是没有开车，孟鹤堂的软体慢慢稳定了下来，他的光圈是车内唯一的光源，慢慢变成了冷静平和的蓝色，他忽然伸手握住了周九良的手腕，冰凉的触感让周九良浑身一抖，孟鹤堂开口了，他的声学元件似乎有些受损，说话的声音有些哑：“你的心率很快，体温偏高。”  
周九良长长地出了一口气，他握紧了孟鹤堂冰凉的手，他说话的声音也没好到哪里去，比孟鹤堂还要哑，他的眼神很复杂，孟鹤堂读不懂：“你没有别的话想对我说吗？”  
我不该违背“独自一人禁止出门”的禁令，我不该到你的工作地点来找你，我不该占有你的衣服。  
孟鹤堂的程序给了他三个答案，但孟鹤堂一个都没有采用，周九良的体温偏高，手心温热，孟鹤堂感觉自己生物材料制成的手都染上了这样让人着迷的温度，孟鹤堂的光圈有一瞬变成了红色，马上又回归了正常，他握紧了周九良的手：“你能活着，我很庆幸。”

这一场仿生人制造出的暴乱并非昙花一现，此后，这场对峙变成了房间中的大象，人们似乎还在感到不可思议，但却再也无法无视它的存在了。  
周九良看着电视上滚动播放着的“仿生人宣言”，以及一些被剪辑过的“暴乱”画面，忽然无法准确地判断自己的立场，孟鹤堂坐在他的身边，太阳穴上的光圈慢慢闪烁，他在尽力理解电视传达的那些信息。  
周九良拍了拍他的肩头：“过来一点。”  
孟鹤堂身上的衣服是他的，自从那件仿生人制服在雪天被弄脏之后，周九良就不再希望孟鹤堂穿着成那样了，即使他们的身材存在一点差异，但孟鹤堂穿着略微宽大的衣服反而显得更加无害。孟鹤堂靠了过来，肩膀挨到了周九良的手臂上，他的眼睛眨动着，抿着嘴唇看电视上那些闪动的画面，周九良揽着他的肩头，小声发问：“你也想要自由吗？”  
自由和平等，人权与尊严，这些只是存在于孟鹤堂程序中的几个“法条”，他不能准确地理解这些晦涩语言的含义，只是模糊地觉得这些与自己无关。仿生人不具备生命，也不具备所谓的个体观念，所有的问题都在程序中既定成了对人类最有益的完美答案，孟鹤堂本该回答“我不存在生命，因此不存在自由”。  
但眼前的一切似乎都变成了一场大雪，生物元件在极度的低温中发出警告，听觉在逐渐减弱，甚至出现了短暂丧失，但一切都从周九良的声音中得到了救赎，孟鹤堂的程序不断地出现了乱码，但这只是一个Mh600型号中央处理器中生成的小型风暴，没有人能够看见。  
周九良只看到孟鹤堂的LED光圈飞快地闪烁着黄色的光，他什么话也没有说，周九良没有放弃，他摸了摸孟鹤堂柔软的头发，凑近了些：“想要自由吗？像他们一样。”  
随后，他的小管家，一字一顿，满脸困惑：“自由...自由是，如果，自由是，是爱，是被爱，是你，我渴望，渴望自由。”

电视被关掉了，房间中顿时安静了下来，只剩下壁炉中轻微的、柴火燃烧的声响。  
周九良屏住了呼吸，他心脏砰砰直跳，先是孟鹤堂闪烁着的、象征着不安的LED光圈，随后是孟鹤堂被设计得看起来温和可爱的鼻头，周九良的嘴唇慢慢游移着，落在了孟鹤堂的嘴唇上。他原本以为，仿生人的嘴唇是冰冷而柔软的，像是硅胶那样的触感，但真正吻上去的时候他才知道，那两瓣看起来红润而鲜艳的嘴唇带着一点温热，口腔中没有多余的味道，像是雪天那样清新而冷冽的感觉，让周九良想起冷藏处理的仿生人血液，是冰冷而清澈的宝石蓝。  
孟鹤堂的呼吸声很轻，他的胸膛在微微颤抖，而周九良相信，这不是他的电子驱动器的功劳，他安抚地轻揉着孟鹤堂的脑袋，轻吻他的唇瓣和下颌，直到把那一小片的皮肤染上自己的温度。  
孟鹤堂的光圈变得稳定了下来，甚至不再闪烁，他微张着嘴唇，轻声说：“你应该对我说些什么。”周九良的吻再次落了下来：“自由和爱，我都愿意给你。”

2038年严冬，落下的那场雪将永远留在人类的历史上，仿生人与人类正式宣告对立，政府恼羞成怒，发布了回收所有仿生人的律令。  
周九良的卫生间被孟鹤堂打扫得一尘不染，后来周九良也去打扫过，但他显然与这项工作八字不合，最终还是被孟鹤堂笑着赶出了家政的世界。镜子旁的盥洗架上有一把剪刀，它常年放在那，以至于没有人想得起它一开始是做什么用的，但所幸它足够锋利。  
孟鹤堂弯着腰，方便周九良寻找他的LED光圈所在，他从镜子里看到了周九良握着剪刀，一脸纠结的表情，出言柔声安慰：“我没有痛感，没事的。”剪刀尖微微颤抖着，靠近了正在闪烁的光圈，成年男性的力气很容易就把锋利的刀尖插进了柔软的生物材料，LED光圈被卸了下来，丢进了马桶。  
软体不稳定的失重感一瞬间袭来，孟鹤堂身形不稳，被周九良抱在怀中安抚：“难受吗？真的不痛？”孟鹤堂抱紧了他，被卸去光圈的位置飞速转化成了皮肤的颜色和触感，制造仿生人的皮质层技术是最顶尖的，适应环境的变化速度甚至比变色龙还要迅速。  
孟鹤堂从眩晕感中恢复，在周九良怀里抬起了头，他轻轻抚上了本该被光圈禁锢的那一小片皮肤，那原本是他与人类之间鸿沟的证明，但现在镜中彼此扶持站立着的，分明是两个正常而平等的人类。

门外传来的敲门声急促又粗鲁，周九良打开了门，一片洁白的雪原中，站着一个严肃又不耐烦的警察，他打量着周九良的衣着和长相，语气不善：“家中有仿生人吗？”周九良摇了摇头。  
警察的靴底沾着厚厚的冰碴，踩在木地板上吱嘎作响，他走了进来，四处打量：“只有你一个人？”周九良又摇了摇头，孟鹤堂从厨房走了出来，戴着厚厚的烘焙手套，周九良露出了笑容，把他揽进怀中：“我和我爱人。”


End file.
